


don't you mind, don't you mind?

by Bal3xicon, ShippingThings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drowning, Drug Use, F/F, Happy Ending, Love???, Near Death, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supercorp High School AU, Swimming Pools, Underage Drinking, based on a song by the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bal3xicon/pseuds/Bal3xicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Floating, all Lena can see are blurs of blue.





	1. don't you mind, don't you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> How did this idea come to me? No clue.  
> Is it the saddest thing I will ever write? Yes.
> 
> Please read the tags.
> 
> My friend Alex spent hours editing this with me and made it what it currently is. You have her to thank for the second half of the story (which is also why she's co-author).
> 
> The first half of this story, along with the title, comes from [Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu0xlyLwK7Q) by the 1975

Floating, all Lena can see are blurs of blue.

She has no idea which way is up, but she can’t be bothered to care. There is no panic.

She barely remembers how she even got here. One second, she was laying on the floor of her bedroom, joint hanging from her fingers, remnants of coke on her nose, an empty bottle of wine in hand, then she’d been outside, laughing and stumbling in the grass. There was a blast of coolness then, a loud splash and then nothing. Purely muted sound and confused vision. 

Her skin must be numb from the cold, she barely feels wisps of the water or her black hair brushing around her.

She remembers texting Kara. A random jumble. Disconnected thoughts.  **_You’re the only one who talks to me._ **

**_Don’t you mind?_ **

Kara hadn’t been responding, but Lena supposes that’s what she wanted.

She wonders what her mother will say. Maybe ‘thank god.’ If Lena’s lucky they’ll let Lex out for her funeral. How nice that would be, get their dying family together one last time. And for once she'd be the guest of honor.

**_I nearly killed somebody, don’t you mind?_ **

Kara was always so kind to her. The legacy Lex had left did not deter her. Seven   dead bodies which had littered the very same school halls they walked each day were ghosts now three years on, and Lena was haunted, haunted, haunted. To everyone else at school, it had been as if she had pulled the trigger.

Lex had somehow both disappointed their mom and made her proud, she wonders how he managed.

Lillian and her were supposed to get on a plane to go visit someone over winter break tomorrow- today? Lillian is going to be mad they’re late for the flight.

She wonders if Kara will miss her. If physics will be boring without her presence.

She remembers typing all the way through  **_I was thinking about killing myself_ ** , with shaking fingers, before deleting it. She can’t burden Kara with knowing she could've done anything to stop her.

A solitary  **_‘Don’t you mind?’_ ** was what she sent instead.

It’s so late. She’s so heavy. Maybe it’s the clothes. 

_ Finally. _

There are no attempts for her to claw up to the surface, she doesn’t even register the need to move.

She thinks of the kiss. One solitary moment in which Lena had thought about how she could if she wanted to, and then did, simply by just leaning forward.

In the dark, the soft touch of their lips had been a welcome anchor. Lena wasn’t sure how long she sat reveling in the feeling of their skin touching. It could’ve been moments. It could have been minutes. When she moved her lips against Kara's there was a hesitance before she felt her respond. Kara's fingers were in here hair urging her closer, and then they were gone.   
Kara pulled away much too soon for Lena's liking, her breath short.

She’d looked at Lena strangely, like this was unusual behavior.

“What was that for?”

Lena didn’t know. She’d been high then too.

**_I gave you something you can never give back, don’t you mind?_ **

Her back eases against the bottom of the pool.

The texts she remembers sending might be too jumbled to even read, but at least she tried.

It’s so dumb to think of Kara right now.

**_I love you, don’t you mind?_ **

**.** **  
** **. .** **  
** **. . .** **  
** **. . . .** **  
** **. . . . .** **  
** **. . . . . .** **  
** **. . . . .** **  
** **. . . .** **  
** **. . .** **  
** **. .** **  
** **.**


	2. you've been so good to me, you give me everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I love you, don’t you mind?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Alex for this part. Originally it was just going to end at the last part, but she talked me into writing this.  
> Chapter title from the [So Good To Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5FMeAPpc8A) cover by The 1975.

Lena doesn’t register the garbled noise above her, outside of the water, or the second splash. Somewhere, she feels the pressure under her arms, then around her waist and then she feels something solid and warm against her.

Water rushes off of them when their heads emerge, a brief struggle to keep both of them afloat, then a panicked breath into her ear.

“ _Lena?_ ” The familiar voice is all but a sob. “ _Lena!_ ”

Then they’re moving again and in Lena’s barely active brain she recognizes the contrast of temperature between water in her lungs and the drops on her cheek. An arm wraps tighter around her, a broad hand pressing hard into her ribcage as both bodies are jostled in attempt to get out of the water.

“Come on, _come on_.”

Dry clean only. If she didn't die like this her mother was going to kill her for soaking in expensive clothes. They slop against surface, the edge of the pool, the concrete as she is lifted out of the water and into the freezing air.

The struggle feels like an eternity, but finally she’s laying flat and another body follows her from the water. “Lena… Please don’t die.”

Hands press hard against her chest, over and over until, finally, Lena starts to cough.

A shaky exhale is pulled from the girl above her as Lena has to turn to expel the liquid from her body onto the stone beneath them.

Shivering fingertips find her face. Lena opens her eyes to a familiar blue, not cold and dark, like the pool bottom, but bright, the color’s usual hopeful nature replaced by fear. She can breathe again, but it doesn’t feel like it when she realizes that shade of blue is exclusive to Kara.

“Holy _shit_.”

Lena’s never heard her curse before. It hurts to laugh, she’s coughing again within moments.

Kara pushes clumps of her dark hair away from her skin, paler than usual. Lena can hear her teeth chattering and figures she should be cold as well, but she’s still numb. For now it feels as though she could just stare at Kara for hours, glued to this spot.

Kara doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment. She snatches up jacket laying a few feet away, that she must’ve discarded before jumping in after Lena.  She attempts to cover her with it, pulling her in and muttering things about being reckless.

Seemingly unable to help herself, Kara leans down to press their foreheads together.

“ _Kara,_ ” she croaks, provoking another sob.

Lena can feel her, grabbing at her clothes and pressing into her skin.

"I don't mind.” She whispers. "What?”

“I don’t. I don’t mind. You've been so good to me. It's like you don't even know how incredible you are.”

Then it’s Lena’s turn for tears.

"I didn't know what you were trying to say,” Kara’s nose brushes hers, Lena can feel the flutter of her eyelashes, “but it felt like I was losing you."

“Why? I-I don’t-didn’t-” It’s so hard for Lena to find the words. “No one has ever _cared_.”

“ _I do_. Lena. I’d give… _anything_ … to keep you safe. I wouldn’t hesitate...”

Lena’s palms slide up the sides of Kara’s neck, pulling her closer with all the energy she can muster.

Cold starts to seep down to Lena’s bones, but she doesn’t mind, because Kara is close, closer than she’s ever been, and they’re kissing.

It’s the calmest Lena has felt in weeks. Calmer than the water wrapping itself around her, promising to take her in. Their clothes stick together, heavy and sodden. There’s no doubt that Lena needs a hospital, her lungs ache for air and her head hurts, but there’s nothing she’d rather be doing.

**_I love you, don’t you mind?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [darlinglena](http://darlinglena.tumblr.com/)  
> Alex's tumblr:[Balexi](http://balexi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
